Dit-moi pourquoi, Potter!
by Temperance18
Summary: - Je t'aime Lily! chantait James - Ce n'est que du vent Potter, répondait Lily. - Et maintenant, c'est assez concret Evans!...Quand James trouve une solution pour prouver ses sentiments à Lily!


Dit-moi pourquoi, Potter!

Lily Evans traversait les couloirs de Poudlard la tête plongée dans son livre de Potions. La jeune fille venait d'apercevoir James Potter à l'autre bout du couloir et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'il la voit. Elle tentait de se fondre dans le décor. Si elle avait la capacité de traverser les murs du château, elle l'aurait fait tout de suite pour tenter d'éviter de croiser son camarade de maison.

Voilà bientôt quatre semaines que les cours avaient repris et Potter avait aussitôt recommencer son harcèlement envers Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. La Gryffondor avait espéré que les deux mois de vacances auraient calmé ses ardeurs mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Depuis l'année scolaire précédente, James Potter s'était découvert des sentiments envers Lily et ce dernier clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'aimait d'un amour ardent.

Cependant, Lily était beaucoup plus embarrassé par ce genre de comportement. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Potter s'était découvert des sentiments amoureux pour elle du jour au lendemain. De plus, au cours de ses multiples demandes pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, il n'avait laissé échapper aucun indice sur le pourquoi du comment et Lily en avait assez de ne pas savoir. Il se contentait de lui dire des choses telles que: "Tu es très belle", "Tu es parfaite!", etc. Enfin, ce n'était absolument pas assez explicatif pour clarifier la situation dans son esprit. Lily voulait du concret!

_ Hey, Evans!

Lily se crispa aussitôt et tenta de retenir un soupir. Potter venait de la repérer et n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Elle était coincée de chez coincée.

_ Potter, dit Lily d'un ton exaspéré en levant les yeux de son livre de Potions. Que puis-je faire pour toi? Si tu pouvais faire vite cela m'arrangerait car je ne compte pas m'éterniser auprès de toi.

Lily était doublement exaspéré par James Potter. Tout d'abord, il avait un comportement immature envers elle en l'harcelant littéralement afin qu'elle sorte après lui. C'était véridique! Il se sentait obligé de lui demander de sortir avec lui à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ensuite, Lily ne savait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment de ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps elle était intrigué par ce fait. Et cette intrigue avait viré en obsession depuis qu'elle y pensait souvent. Même trop souvent en vérité...

_ Evans, dit Potter sur un ton largement amusé. J'adore ton caractère!

"Tiens! Elle est nouvelle celle-là!", se dit Lily.

_ Potter, répliqua Lily. Je suis étonnée par tout ce que je découvre au jour le jour avec toi. Il me semble que tu aimes énormément de choses chez moi sans vraiment me connaître.

En répondant cela, Lily espérait pouvoir tirer un double avantage de cette situation. Premièrement, si Potter se rendait compte que ses sentiments envers elle étaient plus que léger, elle avait de grandes chances pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Deuxièmement, elle pouvait enfin obtenir des explications concrètes sur ses sentiments!

_ On dirait que cela commence à t'intéresser, dit James tout sourire en se rapprochant de Lily jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. J'aime tout en toi, Lily-jolie! Tu as conquis mon cœur de manière définitive!

_ Bien sûr Potter, dit Lily sur un ton emplit de dédain. Et tu penses que je vais te croire sur parole? A part des blabla du genre "Tu es belle, "Ton caractère me plaît", il n'y a rien d'autres Potter.

_ Ce n'est pas assez évident pour toi alors, Evans?! s'étonna James. Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime d'un amour ardent!

_ Pour moi tout cela n'est que du vent Potter, répliqua Lily en commençant à être exaspéré. Maintenant, laisse-moi! J'ai des devoirs à aller terminer. J'ai assez perdu mon temps, ici!

Lily se déplaça sur la gauche pour passer à côté de Potter mais ce dernier attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Lily releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Potter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? demanda Lily en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du Gryffondor. Lâche-moi!

James ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortait. Totalement agacée, Lily tira brusquement son bras de la poigne de Potter et s'en alla aussitôt laissant le Maraudeur complètement perdu au milieu du couloir.

_ Cela me paraît assez évident, disait Remus alors assis à une table de la bibliothèque face à James. Elle se pose des questions.

James regarda Remus sans rien comprendre encore une fois. Est-ce que tout le monde s'était passé le mot aujourd'hui pour parler par énigme afin qu'il ne comprenne rien?! D'abord Lily avec ses remarques à ne rien comprendre sur les sentiments de James et ensuite Remus! Dire qu'il était venu se confier à son ami afin que ce dernier l'aide à voir plus claire dans sa situation avec Lily et c'était encore pire...

_ Oui mais quelles questions, Remus? insista James. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être légèrement plus précis?!

Remus leva les yeux de son devoir de Runes et les posa sur James. Pourquoi ses amis étaient si nuls en relations humaines?!

_ Elle se demande qu'elle est la raison de tes sentiments envers elle, répondit Remus. Et je pense qu'intérieurement elle aimerait la connaître. Tu devrais peut-être lui expliquer...

_ Mais c'est impossible, explosa James. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis venu à tomber amoureux d'elle. Cela s'est fait et c'est tout! Alors comment veux-tu que je le lui explique?!

_ Sois peut-être plus claire sur tes sentiments envers elle alors, conseilla Remus.

_ Je n'arriverai pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, répondit James complètement penaud. Quand je suis face à elle, j'en perds complètement mes mots. C'est pour ça que je fais toujours au plus simple avec elle.

_ C'est certain que "Sors avec moi, Evans!", ce n'est pas si dur à dire, ironisa Remus.

_ Très drôle, dit James dépité.

_ Et bien sois plus concret alors, fit Remus. Contente-toi d'un simple...

_ Je sais! s'exclama soudainement James et partant retrouvé aussitôt Lily.

_ "Je t'aime", termina Remus en regardant James partir et se demandant ce que son ami avait bien eu comme idée... Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui fâcherait Lily.

Installée tranquillement dans une salle de classe vide, Lily faisait consciencieusement ses devoirs. Elle arrivait enfin à la fin de celui de Botanique et elle en était plus que contente. Après tout, ce devoir n'était pas simple du tout. Alors que la Gryffondor entamait le paragraphe de conclusion pour son devoir, quelqu'un fit soudainement irruption dans la salle de classe. Complètement saisie, Lily fit une énorme rature sur son devoir.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai! s'énerva Lily en voyant rouge. Je sais pas si tu es totalement idiot mais on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans un local?! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

Tout en pestant sur le nouvel arrivé, Lily venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Potter et elle n'était pas du tout contente de le voir.

_ Lily, commença James. Je suis désolé mais cela ne pouvait absolument pas attendre...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! demanda Lily en tentant d'éponger sa rature alors que l'encre n'avait pas encore totalement séché sur le parchemin.

_ Tout à l'heure tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais pas assez claire dans mes sentiments pour toi, commença à expliquer James en se rapprochant de Lily.

_ Mouais, fit Lily. Mais sache que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui risque de gâcher un jour ma...

Lily ne put finir sa phrase car James venait de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que les lèvres de James commençaient à danser sur les siennes. La Gryffondor était totalement perdue mais elle n'allait pas dire que le baiser n'était pas agréable. Lily commença même à y prendre du plaisir mais James se retira aussi soudainement que lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser.

_ Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement pourquoi je t'aime mais j'espère que ce baiser sera une preuve assez concrète de mes sentiments pour toi, expliqua James alors qu'il commençait à rougir sous l'intensité du regard de Lily.

Lily avait été traversé par toute sorte d'émotions et de sentiments depuis le baiser de James. Cependant, celui qui l'avait le plus marqué était la satisfaction. Et elle comptait bien tirer avantage de la situation pour avoir encore plus de satisfaction.

_ Recommence Potter, dit Lily d'un ton amusé. Ce n'était pas encore assez concret!

James sourit sous le regard pétillant de Lily et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec plaisir.


End file.
